1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a pachinko game machine that is provided with a variable display for displaying a varying plurality of symbols necessary for a game, and a controller, such as a microcomputer, for controlling the variable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball-shooting gaming machine, such as a pachinko game machine, is provided with a symbol display that is arranged to commence display of a varying plurality of symbols when a predetermined condition is satisfied, and rewards a player when the variation of the symbols is stopped while the symbol display presents a display of a predetermined combination of symbols. In recent years, an electrical display, such as a liquid crystal display, is commonly used as the symbol display since various effects can be demonstrated therein.
Such electrical displays permit various indications or demonstrations that enhance the player""s interest in the game. For example, such indications may include: a real-time indication of the number of times during a game that an advantageous open state has been attained in response to a specified combination of symbols (e.g., xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d); a real-time indication of the number of playing balls that entered a variable winning device; a change in a background color to indicate in an exciting way that a specified pattern of symbols corresponds to a xe2x80x9cbig hit;xe2x80x9d the appearance of new characters that are different from the symbols that will be variably displayed; an indication of a pattern with unusual motion to indicate that the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d can be obtained if one more special symbol is arranged in the display (i.e., xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state), thereby indicating to the player that a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d may soon appear; etc.
A particularly useful demonstration for elevating the player""s interest is a pattern or symbol variation display that is termed a xe2x80x9creach actionxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d mentioned above. When the reach action begins, the player""s attention is drawn to the display with an expectation of the appearance of a xe2x80x9cbig hit.xe2x80x9d The reach action includes, for example, a change in the speed of the displayed pattern or symbol variation, a change of the duration of the symbol variation, or the like. Sometimes, the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d will appear 100% of the time after a special reach action. Thus, such a reach action is predictive of the appearance of a xe2x80x9cbig hit.xe2x80x9d
The reach action on a display of a conventional gaming machine, however, may disadvantageously be but a simple indication, such as a change of speed or duration of a particular pattern or symbol variation. Since the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d might not always appear, the conventional simple indication may betray the player""s expectation and thereby have the contrary effect of reducing the player""s interest in the game.
In addition, as mentioned above, it is known that the reach action is carried out by indicating a symbol (or a character) other than the symbols that are variably displayed. The conventional reach action is but a simple symbol indication, and does not provide any information as to the possibility of the appearance of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d (hereinafter termed likelihood of xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d). The player therefore easily tires of the conventional simple reach action, and the game becomes monotonous.
Reliable information relative to the appearance of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d will not give the player excessive expectation of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d, and the player will not feel betrayed when a xe2x80x9clossxe2x80x9d is definitely determined. If the information indicative of the probability of a xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d is not only simple information, but also an interesting and effective demonstration with variety, it would enhance the player""s interest in the entire game.
A predictive display can be accomplished as to information indicative of not only the above-mentioned likelihood of xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d but also a possibility of the appearance of a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d action (hereinafter termed probability of development into xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d) if a demonstration with various symbols shall be performed in a period of from start of the symbol variation to establishment of a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d condition. Such predictive display should enhance the player""s expectation to the appearance of xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d and the player""s interest in the entire game.
Such a predictive display can enhance the player""s interest and can provide more exact information of the game to the player if a combination of symbols or variation of display modes of the predictive display shall express a detailed information of the game such as the above-mentioned likelihood of xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d, the probability of development into xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d, etc.
The predictive display has been directed to have a great variety due to an expectation of a larger effect. However, the player, who expects that the variation display will stop at a specified combination of the symbols, concentrates his or her attention on a change of display state of symbol variation. The player, except an expert player, cannot pay attention to the detail of the demonstration display that is expressed by different symbols from the variable symbols.
If information relating to a coming result of the game is indicated by a delicate change in the demonstration display, the player may not recognize the information. Thus, the object of the demonstration display cannot sometimes be accomplished. When the demonstration display is too emphasized, the player tends to pay little attention on the display of the variable symbols.
Therefore, a display mode of the demonstration that can convey easily and exactly the meaning of the display to the player will be expected when the demonstration display is diversified to increase the effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a display arrangement for displaying a plurality of predictive symbols that are arranged to have respective relationship, which can provide to a player an indication of the possibility of a transfer from a conventional game condition to a special game condition depending on the meaning of the relationship of the symbols that are displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a display arrangement in which an effect of the demonstration is increased by an expression having a sense of unity or perceptible relationship between the demonstration display and the variable display on the display arrangement.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a display arrangement for displaying symbols that are related to a game, and a controller that determines in response to a predetermined input signal whether or not the game condition will be transferred to a specified game condition that is advantageous to the player and controls the display arrangement to display a display mode corresponding to the result of the determination. The display mode includes a special symbol for informing a player that the game condition is transferred to the specified game condition by showing a predetermined stop state when a symbol variation is stopped, and a predictive symbol for predicting the stop state of the special symbol. The predictive symbol is provided as a plurality of symbols having respective relationships.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a predictive display such that the player can anticipate the stop mode of the special symbol, when the player recognizes the relationship.
In the gaming machine, when the meaning of the relationship of the plurality of symbols included in the predictive symbol is arranged different depending on the likelihood whether or not the game condition will be transferred to the specified game condition, the player who is aware of the relationship can anticipate the likelihood with a certainty.
In the gaming machine, when the relationship is expressed in words or movements corresponding to the plurality of different symbols, the player can easily recognize the relationship by the word or the movement.
In the gaming machine, when the plurality of symbols comprise character symbols and the relationship is expressed in mutual response of the character symbols, the realistic relationship can be expressed, thereby providing a predictive display that the player can easily recognize.
The character symbols can be arranged to respond mutually by a plurality of written letters or characters displayed together with the symbols, and the relationship can be expressed by the meaning of the words displayed by the written letters or characters. Then, the expression of the relationship can become various and interesting, and the player""s interest to the game result can be increased. Moreover, since the relationship is expressed by the meaning of the words that are displayed, the player can enjoy the anticipation of the game result. Also, when the game result can be anticipated by the player, the interest of the entire game can be enhanced.
The character symbols can be arranged to respond mutually by a plurality of kinds of marks displayed together with the symbols and the relationship is expressed based on the mark or the meaning of the mark that is displayed. The player has to consider the meaning that the mark has, so that the player cannot simply anticipate the game result.
The character symbols can be arranged to respond mutually by a plurality of kinds of designs displayed together with the symbols and the relationship is expressed based on the design or the meaning of the design that is displayed. If the relationship has been established to have a high likelihood of transfer to the specified game condition, the player recognizes the design that is previously displayed, and expects to display a next design that has the relationship with the recognized design. Consequently the player is induced to pay attention to the display on the display arrangement. The player""s interest can be increased by anticipation of the relationship of displayed designs.
The character symbols can be arranged to respond mutually by a plurality of kinds of sounds generated together with the symbols and the relationship is expressed based on the kind of sound that is generated. The player can recognize the relationship of the plurality of the predictive symbols that are displayed not only through eyes but also through ears. The player can easily recognize the predictive display because the sound is attractive for the player.
In the case of symbols constituting characters, the symbols can be arranged to express the relationship by body movements. The various body movements can perform various predictive displays. The body movement includes a change of facial expression or posture of the character symbols. Because the predictive display is performed in a realistic expression, the player can anticipate the game result and also pay attention to the change of the predictive display with pleasure.
In a preferred embodiment, the predictive symbol includes a predictive demonstration symbol and a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d demonstration symbol. The predictive demonstration symbol is for predicting the stop state of the special symbol before the special symbol is in a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state. The xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d demonstration symbol is for predicting the stop state of the special symbol during the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state of the special symbol. The player can anticipate a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state before it appears and can anticipate a subsequent stop state during the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state.
In a preferred embodiment, the predictive symbol is displayed correlative to the special symbol and display mode is changed corresponding to the display state of the special symbol.
In a preferred embodiment, the predictive symbol is displayed correlative to the special symbol one to one. By enhancing a sense of unity between the display of the special symbol and the predictive display, the player can easily recognize the change of the special symbol or the predictive symbol.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a display arrangement for displaying symbols that are related to a game, and a controller that determines depending on a predetermined input signal whether or not the game condition will be transferred to a specified game condition that is advantageous to the player and controls the display arrangement to display a display mode corresponding to the result of the determination. The display mode includes a special symbol for informing that the game condition is converted into the specified game condition by showing a predetermined stop state when a symbol variation is stopped, and a partner symbol that is displayed in a position corresponding to a display position of the special symbol.
When the special symbol is displayed and the partner symbol is also displayed in the position corresponding to a display position of the special symbol on the display arrangement, the display mode of the special symbol and the partner symbol can create a sense of unity. If an information of the special symbol is provided by a display mode of the partner symbol, the player can easily and certainly understand the information. Even if the player concentrates attention in the special symbol, the player does never miss the information given by the partner symbol when the special symbol and the partner symbol constitute a display mode having a sense of unity. The demonstration effect in the game must be enhanced and the player""s expectation to the game must be increased by the display mode.
In a preferred embodiment, the special symbol includes a plurality of symbols and the partner symbol is displayed in a position corresponding to the display position of at least one of the plurality of symbols included in the special symbol. The player has a sense of unity between the special symbol and the partner symbol, the special symbol and the partner symbol being in corresponding position. Consequently the player can easily recognize the relationship between the respective symbols and information regarding the game.
In a further preferred embodiment, the special symbol is selected from a plurality of symbols and the partner symbol is selected from a plurality of symbols. Each of the plurality of symbols included in the special symbol is displayed in each position corresponding one to one to the display position of each of the plurality of symbols included in the partner symbol. The player has a sense of unity between the special symbol and the partner symbol, display positions of these symbol when the correspond to each other. Also, the relationship among the respective symbols can be clarified as a whole display mode. Therefore, the player can easily understand the information regarding the game.
When each of the plurality of symbols as in the partner symbol is a character symbol that is variable in accompanied with the variation of the special symbol, the player pays attention to the stop state of the special symbol and also pays attention to the character symbol that is displayed corresponding to each special symbol. According to this embodiment, it is possible to perform different demonstration display for each special symbol when variation action of the special symbol is stopped, and to perform a demonstration display having a sense of unity for each special symbol.
When the variation of the character symbol is a change of facial expression or posture of the character, the facial expression or posture of the character symbol is changed corresponding to the display mode of the special symbol. Because the demonstration display is performed in a realistic expression, the player can anticipate the game result and can also pay attention to the partner symbol while enjoying the variation of the character.
In a preferred embodiment, the partner symbol is a predictive symbol that predicts the stop state of the special symbol. When the partner symbol is a predictive symbol, the display can be performed in a sense of unity because predictive symbol is correspondent with the special symbol. Therefore, even if the player pays attention to the display mode of the special symbol, the player never misses the predictive symbol and can easily recognize the predictive symbol. The player can also easily recognize the display mode of the predictive symbol that is changing accompanied with the variation of the special symbol. The player can easily anticipate the subsequent stop mode of the special symbol. Also, since the predictive symbol is changed in accompanied with the stop timing of the variation of the displayed special symbol, a sense of unity can be obtained between the stop display of the variably displayed special symbol and the predictive display. Accordingly, the player, who pays attention to the stop display of the variably displayed special symbol, can easily recognize the predictive display. When the likelihood is expressed by the changing mode of the predictive symbol, the player who is aware of the relationship between the stop timing of the variably displayed special symbol and the changing timing of the predictive symbol, will pay attention to what is displayed in response to each timing. Further, if the player is aware of the extent of the likelihood expressed by the changing mode of the predictive symbol that the player recognized, the player can expect the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d with a corresponding certainty from the changing mode of the predictive symbol that is displayed. Accordingly, an effect is available to increase the player""s expectation of the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d in response to the changing timing of the predictive display.
Recently, pachinko game machines, so-called xe2x80x9cvariable probability machinesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvariation time shortening machinesxe2x80x9d have become popular and have increased their award ratios. The variable probability machine is provided with a variable display that performs a bonus game, a so-called xe2x80x9cvariable probability game,xe2x80x9d in which the likelihood of the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d is increased during several times of games subsequent to a game that results in the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d associated with a special pattern. The variation time shortening machine is provided with a variable display that is arranged to perform a bonus game, so-called a xe2x80x9ctime shortening game,xe2x80x9d in which the time of symbol variation is shortened during several times of games subsequent to a game that results in the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d associated with a special pattern. In such gaming machines, it is a significant problem for the player whether he or she can play such a bonus game after the appearance of the xe2x80x9cbig hit.xe2x80x9d Usually, the transfer to a bonus game is principally established by determining whether or not the displayed stop symbols corresponds to a predetermined combination of symbols among combinations of symbols previously determined to be associated with the xe2x80x9cbig hit,xe2x80x9d i. e., the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d symbols or the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d pattern. For example, in the case where the displayed stop symbols correspond to a combination of xe2x80x9c3-3-3,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c5-5-5,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c7-7-7,xe2x80x9d which are among the combinations that are associated with the xe2x80x9cbig hit,xe2x80x9d the game is transferred into a bonus game. Therefore, the player, who expects that such a combination may appear on stopping of the symbol variation, tends to pay attention to the stop display during an ordinary game condition.
In an embodiment in which the changing mode of the predictive symbol is arranged to predict a stop mode of the moving display of the special symbol, the procedure of the game is arranged in the order of xe2x80x9cstart of moving display of special symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cchange of predictive symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of one of the moving displayed symbols among the special symbolxe2x80x9d. The player may have an expectation as to whether the change of the predictive symbol will lead to a xe2x80x9cbig hit,xe2x80x9d and subsequently will have the additional expectation as to whether the stopped symbols will correspond to the symbols for transferring to a variable probability game or the time shorting game. Thus, the fan of the game is further enhanced. In this embodiment, though the player moves his or her eyes in the following manner: xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stoppedxe2x80x9d, when the display position of the predictive symbol that is changed is correspondent with the display position of the symbol that is stopped, the movement of the player""s eyes becomes smooth.
In particular, in a case where three variable special symbols are arranged to be displayed, and the variations or movements of the three variable special symbols are arranged to stop at different times, the second stop symbol is used to determine whether or not the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state is established, and therefore the player is concerned about the second stop symbol. In this case, the likelihood indicated by the predictive symbol may sometimes include two types. First, there is the probability or likelihood of development into the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d depending upon whether or not the symbol variations are stopped in the specific stop state. Second, the probability or likelihood of development into a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state in which the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d will be established if one more specific symbols are displayed upon stopping of the variation.
In the case where the changing mode of the predictive symbol is arranged to show the probability or likelihood of development into a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state, if the procedure of the game is arranged in the order of xe2x80x9cstart of moving display of special symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of a first one of the symbol variationsxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of first one of the moving displayed symbols among the special symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cchange of predictive symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of second one of the moving displayed symbols among the special symbolxe2x80x9d, the player can understand a process for informing whether or not the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d is actually established after the player doubted whether the change of predictive symbol would be connected to xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state, thereby increasing the player""s interest in finding a relationship between the change of predictive symbol and the development into the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state. In other words, the interest in what kind of predictive display needs to be executed for development of the game into the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state. In addition, when the player is aware of the changing mode of the predictive symbol that tends to develop into the xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d, the player then pays attention to the subsequent course of the game with an expectation that the possibility of development into a xe2x80x9creach statexe2x80x9d will be high because the particular changing mode of the predictive symbol was executed. This expectation is established to a predetermined certainty, and hence the player""s interest in the game is enhanced. In this embodiment, though the player moves his or her eyes in the following manner: xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped firstxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped secondxe2x80x9d, when the display position of the predictive symbol that is changed is correspondent with the display position of the symbol that is stopped second, the movement of the player""s eyes becomes smooth and also the player can easily understand the relation of the change of the predictive symbol and the stop result of the symbol, that is, development into the xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state.
In a case where three variable symbols are arranged to be displayed and two symbols among them have already stopped in a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state, the third (last) stop symbol fills the role of determining whether or not xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d will be established. By changing the predictive symbol to indicate likelihood of development into the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d during a xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d state the player""s interest is increased by finding a relationship between the predictive display and the development into the xe2x80x9creach state.xe2x80x9d When a known change of the predictive symbol is performed, the player will pay attention to the game with an expectation that is supported by a predetermined certainty in the appearance of the xe2x80x9cbig hit.xe2x80x9d In this case, the player moves his or her eyes in the following manner: xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped secondxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped lastxe2x80x9d. When the display position of the predictive symbol that is changed is correspondent with the display position of the symbol that is stopped last, the movement of the player""s eyes becomes smooth and also the player can easily understand the relation of the change of the predictive symbol and the stop result of the symbol movement, that is, the development into the xe2x80x9cbig hitxe2x80x9d.
The predictive display can be changed one or more times until the moving display of any one of the symbols among the special symbol is stopped and further one or more times until the moving display of any two of the symbols among the special symbol is stopped.
The predictive display can be changed one or more times until the moving display of any one of the symbols among the special symbol is stopped and further one or more times until the moving display of any three of the symbols among the special symbol is sequentially stopped.
The predictive display can be changed one or more times until the moving display of any two of the symbols among the special symbol is sequentially stopped and further one or more times until the moving display of any three of the symbols among the special symbol is sequentially stopped.
The predictive display can be changed one or more times until the moving display of any one of the symbols among the special symbol is stopped, further one or more times until the moving display of any two of the symbols among the special symbol is sequentially stopped, and further one or more times until the moving display of any three of the symbols among the special symbol is sequentially stopped. In this case, the procedure of the game is arranged in the order of xe2x80x9cstart of moving display of special symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cchange of predictive symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of a first one of the symbol variationsxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cchange of predictive symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of second one of the moving displayed symbols among the special symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cchange of predictive symbolxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cstop of last one of the moving displayed symbols among the special symbolxe2x80x9d. The player moves his or her eyes in the following manner: xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped firstxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped secondxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cpredictive symbol that is changedxe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9csymbol that is stopped lastxe2x80x9d. Because the display position of the predictive symbol that is changed is one to one correspondent with the display position of the symbol that is stopped, respectively, the movement of the player""s eyes becomes smooth and consequently the player can easily understand the procedure of the game.